To keep up with shortening development and/or release cycles of information technology (IT) products, supporting documentation for such IT products also should be rapidly and accurately developed. Conventional methods for developing supporting documentation usually lag behind the latest functionalities of the products. Collaborative development of supporting documentation within an informed community may keep supporting documentation up-to-date with IT products, but an access to and quality of supporting documentation should be controlled to create reliable supporting documentation.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems for developing supporting documentation of evolving IT products.